


Scream For Me

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Cuffs, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Megatron had confessed to an interest in submitting to his most loyal spy, he hadn't expected Soundwave to be so assertive so quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was slightly intoxicated and I was incapable of proofreading it then and I'm too lazy now. I'm so sorry.
> 
> so, SO sorry.

This isn’t what he’d had in mind. Or expected.

At all.

Really though, this wasn’t anything he couldn’t get himself out of if he truly wished- the stasis cuffs weren’t even fully functional. They merely supplied a slightly numbing buzz. And the warlord doesn’t need his vision to break free. Nor does he need his mouth.

But Soundwave had played an old recording- one of Megatron himself from ages past: “Will you trust me?”

When Megatron had confessed to his most loyal soldier that he sometimes had the urge to submit to another, he hadn’t expected Soundwave to actually offer to take the dominant role. The slim mech had always seemed more than happy accepting anything Megatron gave him.

Never had Megatron suspected that Soundwave had the ability, or even the desire to blindfold him, cuff his wrists to the berth above his head, and employ a cloth as a makeshift gag.

Not that he’s complaining.

Oh no. Not complaining.

Megatron shudders when Soundwave’s long, slender digits manage to find a seam that they haven’t yet teased. The silver mech’s vents hitch, unable to click into a higher gear despite the steadily rising temperature beneath his plating.

Soundwave allows a quiet hum from his systems as he observes his Lord beneath him. Megatron often allowed Soundwave to be above him- provided he’s riding the large mech’s spike. But  _this_ …. The slender mech shivers, tightening his thighs against Megatron’s waist.

The spy grinds his panel down onto Megatron’s, and finally, after nearly a cycle of teasing his Lord, Soundwave’s sensitive audio sensors pick up the faintest whimper as Megatron tugs at the cuffs. Of course, Soundwave has already been pulling groans and half-muffled moans from his captive, but he’s been waiting for that higher pitched tone that he knew would come as his Lord grew more and more desperate.

Shifting, Soundwave leans down to press his screen into Megatron’s neck as his nimble fingers finally move to trace the Decepticon emblem on the mech’s broad chest.

Megatron huffs, knowing that the thin gag in his mouth wouldn’t even begin to silence him, but it would be more than enough to slur his speech. Telling Soundwave to get on with it would make him sound ridiculous and probably more than a little needy, so the silver mech resigns himself to Soundwave’s teasing.

Soundwave sits upright once more and maneuvers until he’s settled between silver thighs. “Open,” he commands in his own voice.

Visibly startled at hearing Soundwave’s voice rather than a recording, Megatron obediently opens his panel without really realizing it. He was certainly made aware when one of Soundwave’s digits slides into his valve and the other hand wraps around his straining spike, however.

Fighting to keep himself still and composed, Megatron struggles to silence himself as he feels Soundwave lean over him and the spy slips another digit into him.

"Scream for me," Soundwave purrs.

Gasping sharply, Megatron doesn’t miss that Soundwave had used one of his own lines, but hadn’t used an audio clip. He’d actually spoken again. The blue mech spreads his digits, pressing against long-inactive sensor nodes deep in the warlord’s valve as he squeezes his spike in a maddening rhythm.

Now he’s unable to hold back sharp gasps, long groans, and more of those tiny, desperate whimpers.

Soundwave’s turbine rumbles quietly as his Lord comes undone beneath him. He slides a third finger into Megatron’s valve, and the silver mech shifts- lifting his hips for more as he restlessly tugs at the cuffs. The slender mech takes a moment to study his Lord’s face- flushed a faint red and mouth open to pant for air to aid his vents in cooling his frame.

Megatron dimly recognizes that he’d whined loudly and pitifully when Soundwave’s hands were suddenly gone from his array, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He lifts his hips further off the berth and traps Soundwave in place by hooking one of his legs behind the slender mech’s aft. 

Servos reverently tracing the contours of Megatron’s abdomen and chest, Soundwave moves forward and slowly enters his Lord’s valve, resisting the urge to slam into the soaking wet heat. No, this is special- worth savoring.

At least, he resists the urge until Megatron cries out his name as best he can through the cloth in his mouth.

"Master…" Soundwave purrs happily, grinding deep into the trembling form of Lord Megatron, "Louder."

Soundwave pulls out and thrusts back in hard, and Megatron isn’t sure if he managed to comply with his spy’s command or not.


End file.
